


Honey's Honey

by Empress_of_Yaoi



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Food Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Sugar cock, Twelve Days of Smutness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Yaoi/pseuds/Empress_of_Yaoi
Summary: “You know how some people stick their cock in peanut butter so their dog will lick it off?How about you stick yours in honey so I can suck it off?”Honey (Mitsukuni Haninozuka) knows what he wants, and what he wants his daily dose of sugar - from Mori! (Takashi Morinozuka)
Relationships: Haninozuka Mitsukuni & Morinozuka Takashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Honey's Honey

“You know how some people stick their dick in peanut butter so their dog will lick it off?” 

Confused as to where the blond was going with his question, Morinozuka Takashi raised one eyebrow at the slighter form beside him.   
  


He took another bite of his strawberry shortcake, a delighted smile on his face as the sweet taste hit his tongue. For a few seconds, Haninozuka Mitsukuni simply savored his treat, seemingly ignoring the taller man sitting beside him.    
  


After he swallowed, Honey reached for his tea, taking a small sip before setting the cup down once more. He shot Mori a cheeky smile but didn’t speak, instead picking up his fork again and picking up another bite of cake. This time, however, he didn’t put it in his mouth yet. His eyes sparkling even brighter than before as he turned his gaze back to Mori, “How about you stick yours in honey so I can suck it off?”    
  


Unable to voice any of the hundreds of thoughts running through his mind, he raised his other eyebrow to meet the first, feeling his mouth fall open just barely. His eyes searched the other’s face, looking for the smile that would tell him Honey was joking. But the smile wasn’t there.    
  


“I mean it, you know,” Honey cocked his head a little, tapping his lips with the pierced cake, “I’m curious what it would taste like.”    
  


Mori finally managed to speak, his tone a little higher than usual, but otherwise seemingly unaffected, “Like honey?”    
  


“Hm-mm,” licking the last of the whipped cream off the fork, the blond nodded, “I like honey.”    
  


“I figured you would.” 

Happily nodding, Honey took another bite of his cake, "So what do you say?"

Mori watched as the blond ate, a warm glow in his eyes. His gaze followed every bite of cake that disappeared between thin lips. Every sip that passed them. Every slight movement Honey made. 

By the time Honey's cake was all but gone, he'd made up his mind. Without a word, he got up. Got what he needed in the kitchen. Then returned to the waiting blond.

Without a word, he demonstratively dropped his pants before popping the lid on the honey bottle. His eyes sought Honey's. Brown eyes were obviously glued to his every move. 

Mori moved without ever taking his eyes of Honey's face. First, he took his length in hand, massaging gently for a moment to stiffen it up. When he was fully erect, he took the bottle of honey, tilting it. 

He poured it over himself, coating his cock as best he could. The drizzle of honey felt cold and though he knew it would get warmed up soon enough, Mori couldn't help but wince. 

Honey was watching the happenings with genuine interest. He wetted his lips every so often, seeming eager to get going. 

The bottle dripped its last bit of honey. Without thinking, Mori tossed it aside. Honey kneeled in front of him before the bottle had even hit the floor. A pink tongue flicked out to catch the drop that was about to submit to gravity, a bawdy grin on Honey’s face.    
  


Mori watched him wet his lips one more time before slipping them around his cock. Honey’s tongue deftly licked off all the honey. It felt amazing. This was the best blowjob the blond had ever given him, and all it took was a little sweet incentive. Mori swallowed, he would have to remember this for the future.   
  


Honey’s tongue knew what to do with the cock in his mouth, his lips providing some suction to go with the almost magical skills the blond seemed to suddenly possess.    
  


Mori couldn’t help but stroke the blond’s head, hopefully letting him know how amazing it felt to have him lick and suck away like that. His cock was near the point of being overstimulated, but just barely, so it felt like one continuous but slow build-up. He grit his teeth to last a little longer, hoping his lover’s sweet tooth would keep him occupied.    
  


The sensations grow, his body swaying slightly. Slowly, Honey’s magical tongue overpowered him. Closing his eyes, Mori allowed his orgasm to crash through him. It was so overwhelming that his ears were ringing but he could still barely make out Honey’s words.    
  


“Ah yes, I think I prefer my honey with savory cream filling.” 


End file.
